1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system of a full electronic telephone (PSDN/PSTN) exchange system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for processing a large number of intra-calls in the remote control system regardless of the limitation of the capacity of an intra-junctor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional remote control system of a full electronic telephone switching system employs a non-blocking method for processing intra-calls (internal calls). Yet, the number of intra-calls that can be processed within the full electronic telephone exchanger is limited according to the intra-junctor capacity of the time switch block.
In the conventional TDX-10 and TDX-10A system utilizing a time division multiple access (TDMA) mode, the capacity of the intra-junctor is limited to less than a 1K time slot when processing the intra-calls in a non-blocking remote control system. Hence, the remote control system may not process a large number of intra-calls in non-blocking way due to both the traffic limitation and the capacity limitation of the intra-junctor. In addition, it is not possible to equip the intra-junctor with a large capacity due to the incompatibility with the host system, thus requiring a function for collecting lines to process a large amount of the intra-calls. Consequently, the limitation of the calls according to the capacity of the intra-junctor imposes problems in processing the intra-calls in a remote control system when dealing with a large capacity greater or equal to a 4K-time slot.